


Just to see you smile

by rotg5311



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Bottom Peter Parker, Boys Kissing, Confused Scott Lang, Falling In Love, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Legal Peter Parker, M/M, Movie Night, Work In Progress, past scott lang/ hope van dyne, pretty smiles, top scott lang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Scott would do anything to keep Peter happy. That precious smile is something he would openly die for. Too bad he can't ever let Peter know any of that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since apparently I've got the need to pair Peter's twink ass with every single one of the Avengers here's some of my sweet boys being sweet. There's not really alot of them together out there and I know it's not in high demand, but like... there's gotta be someone out here who will appreciate this.  
> Side note: I've never written for Scott before, so if this is out of character, like... you can let me know, but don't be a dick about it.

A few things in life were certain, taxes, death, the fact that Scott was going to hell, you know… All that fun stuff. It started out innocently enough, just a little hanging out, fighting crime, some jokes here and there. He wasn’t even sure when he had developed a full blown crush on Peter. The only thing he knew was that he was headed to hell in a handbasket. Sure, Peter was legally an adult, but just barely. Hell, he wasn’t even old enough to drink yet and Scott was fawning all over him. It was disgusting. Or at least it should be, but Scott couldn’t bring himself to care. He enjoyed the finer things in life, and Peter was a finer thing. Peter was fine as hell. At least Scott could pride himself on his self control. Especially since he had to stare at a shirtless Peter more than he probably should.

It was fine at first. Scott had seen plenty of guys shirtless before, and even naked. He was in prison after all. So seeing any of the Avenger’s shirtless and changing hadn’t been an issue. But then he had to go and get that stupid little crush on Peter and everything changed. The first time after he realized he liked Peter and saw him changing his shirt he nearly tripped over his own feet. To make it worse both Bucky and Steve had seen the interaction. Thankfully they accepted his excuse of not sleeping in a few days, thought he saw something crawl across the floor, and… Well Scott couldn’t really remember what else he said, he was babbling at that point. And if the super soldiers didn’t believe him, they never let on.

He was much more careful after that. Scott couldn’t, or maybe wouldn’t, keep himself away from Peter, but he did make sure they never ended up in compromising situations. Scott knew when Peter liked to work out,so he stayed far away from the gym and the tiny makeshift locker room during that time. He made sure he was never around Peter after a fight when he peeled himself out of that skin tight suit.

It was one thing fantasizing about that beautiful face, making it smile, peppering it with soft kisses. But the more of Peter’s body that he saw the more he’d fantasize about doing unspeakable things to it. Even he had a big enough conscience to know that was wrong.

Scott only tried distancing himself from Peter once. It was hell. He ignored the texts, and eventually calls, skipped meeting up with him, dodged him in the Compound. It was hard because over the few years they had known each other Peter had become a really good friend and Scott didn’t have many of those, so willingly giving him up was one of the worst things he’s ever tried. But then Peter finally cornered him and it nearly broke his heart. Peter had been so upset that Scott almost kissed him to wipe that broken look off his face.

It felt wrong to lie to Peter about why he’d been avoiding him, but it made the boy feel better, so he’d do it over again if he had to. He ended up blaming it on a couple problems he was having with Cassie, which wasn’t exactly a lie. He just made it a little bit more dramatic, then claimed he was so focused and worried on that, which is why he’d been ignoring everyone, not just Peter. The relief had been palpable in the air and it made Scott squirm. Peter was such a good friend. It felt wrong to be so infatuated with him when Scott knew those feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated.

That’s when Peter offered to talk to Cassie. It came as a little shock, but Scott couldn’t really turn down help when he was claiming it was such a problem in his life. One of his worries was that Cassie was growing up, hitting puberty, talking to boys. Scott knew it was inevitable, but he was still worried. He’d been a boy once, he knew the only thing they ever had on their mind. Judy had already told Cassie about the birds and the bees, but it was his duty as a Father to worry anyways.

So Peter had a little talk with Cassie and they hit it off from there. He wasn’t sure what they talked about, but it was nice to see them together from time to time. Whenever Cassie visited him she always asked about Peter. It was strange to think that Peter, the guy that made his heart flutter and chest ache, was closer in age to his own daughter than Scott himself. Scott really hoped Cassie wasn’t developing a crush of her own on Peter because it would be really weird for the both of them to like him. His only saving grace was that Peter only seemed to have friendly feelings toward his little girl. Which was good because as much as Scott liked him, if Peter had tried anything with his underaged daughter, he’d be a deadman in a hurry.

“Earth to Scott.” The voice snapped him from his thoughts. Peter stood in the doorway of his room looking a little frustrated. “I sent you a text like 5 minutes ago, are you ready? We have to leave soon.”

Oh yeah. They were headed to see a movie. Scott didn’t go to the movies a lot, mostly because he didn’t like going alone and not many of his guy friends liked going with him because they got squeamish people might think it’s a date. Peter didn’t seem to have that same kind of reservation. He was always asking Scott to go out and do things together. From what Scott understood most of Peter’s friends had gone international with their colleges and now he had practically no one to hang out with. He knew it was awful of him to think of the time they spent together as ‘dates’ when it was just a boy looking for a friend.

“Of course I’m ready. Why wouldn’t I be?” Scott put on his best smile and stared up at Peter, ignoring the pang in his chest at the way the boy rolled his eyes back at him.

“Uh, maybe because you’re still in bed.”

“Oh. True.” Scott lifted himself off the corner of the bed where he had been perched. Phone, keys, wallet. Everything he needed. “I was just waiting for you.”

“What?” Peter fell into line walking next to him. “I texted you, telling you I was ready, and you never answered me.”

“I never got it.” Scott lied, refusing to pull his phone out of his pocket. He knew if he looked there would be a missed notification from Peter waiting for him.

“Well I sent it. Messages just don’t disappear, Scott.” Scott could see in his periphery that Peter was giving him an incredulous look.

“Ok fine I was distracted, ok?” Scott pushed through the door leading outside, heading for his car. Distracted thinking about Peter. Not that he could say that.

“Everything ok?” The teasing tone from the boys voice was gone and it made Scott’s chest hurt. Part of him wished Peter wouldn’t care so much about him, but part of him was glad for it, too. There weren’t too many people around anymore to care about him, so it was always nice that Peter was so receptive of his friends feelings.

“Oh yeah. Just thinking if I want to move in here full time or find a new place to rent.” Scott said, recalling the days before when he had been packing up his stuff. Of course Tony was badgering him into moving into the Compound completely, but Scott wasn’t sure if he’d like staying there for more than a few days at a time.

“What? Mr. Stark said you definitely were going to be staying with us from now on.” Scott only saw the briefest flash of confusion on Peter’s face before the younger man was climbing into the passenger seat of the car. Following suit, Scott barely opened the door before he was replying.

“Oh yeah? He said that? Well last time I talked to him I gave him a firm maybe, not a definite yes.”

“That’s a yes to him. But if you need more convincing I’m sure I can do it.” Peter thought for a minute before smiling. “You can be my new workout partner. Bucky and Steve are really rough on me anyways. Oh! And we could have movie nights whenever. And I’ll finally have someone to try all these ideas with me that Tony wont let me test out in the lab-”

“Well he’s probably got a good reason for that.” Peter was positively radiating excitement. He knew it would be a horrible idea because it meant he’d be practically living with Peter. But then he made the mistake of looking into Peter’s eyes, and how was he supposed to tell that sweet boy no? “Alright. Fine. I don’t like apartment hunting anyways.”

Scott couldn’t help but think about how much trouble he was about to get himself into as he pulled out of the long driveway. Trying to keep Peter Parker happy might very well be the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the perks of hanging out with Peter, and there were many of them, was that he could act as childish as he wanted and never received any judgement for it. In fact, most times it just spurred Peter on to act childish, too. One of the reasons that Scott had originally started liking Peter so much was that they had fun together. Peter could always make him laugh, and that was an integral part of any friendship/ relationship.

So when Peter dragged him to a kids movie, Scott didn’t complain. Hell, Cassie was too old and too ‘cool’ to see kids movies anymore, so it was a nice to have a reason to go and not seem like a total creep. Well, if anyone could see his feelings for Peter, they’d definitely think he was a creep.

“I want that cup.” Peter leaned in to whisper in his ear. It made him shiver with the way he got so close. Instead of giving into the dirty thoughts that threatened to breach the surface, Scott looked around the concession stand area for whatever the hell Peter had been too shy to say out loud. A collectors cup of some sort. Girly, frilly, pink. Oh. Peter had never radiated heavy masculinity, but even this cup was pushing the gender norms Scott had been raised with. Good thing he was old enough to not care about what strangers thought.

“Hi, yeah can I get a coke. In that cup, please.” Scott smiled at the woman behind the counter. “I got a daughter back home who would just kill me if I didn’t get her that cup.”

A large popcorn and a couple snacks later, Scott had bought everything and was headed with Peter to the theatre. Scott held firmly to the cup, ignoring the couple stares he got, so Peter wouldn’t have to do his dreaded walk of shame. Once they were seated he handed the cup over to Peter who looked pleased.

“You know you didn’t have to get me it. I just didn’t want that nosey lady behind us hearing.” He took a sip and settled into his seat. “She was giving us some dirty looks. I’ll throw hands with an old lady.”

Scott laughed, but rolled his eyes. He knew Peter could never fight an old lady. He also knew Peter wasn’t a fan of people who stared.

It wasn’t until half way through the starting trailers that Scott realized his mistake. A piece of popcorn snuck down the wrong way, causing him to cough. Only when he went to grab his drink, he remembered that he had been so busy getting Peter’s cup that he had never got himself a drink. Peter looked over, seemed to realize the same thing, and handed his own drink over. Scott would’ve declined any other time, thinking that sharing a drink was a little too intimate for friends to do. But he needed a drink and he needed it fast.

Once he finally got himself situated Scott handed the drink back to Peter, surprised to see when he put it in the cup holder between them rather than the one on his own side where it had previously been.

“Well if you’re going to keep choking you’ll need it again.” Peter said, eyes glued to the screen in front of him.

“I can just go get my own.” Scott replied, thankful it was dark enough that the blush on his cheeks probably wasn’t noticeable.

“The movies starting. You don’t have time.”

Which was reasonable. It made sense. But the entire 5 minutes from the time Peter said that until the movie actually started, all Scott could think about was how he absolutely would’ve had enough time to run back out for a soda. At least Peter didn’t seem fazed about having to share.

If he was being honest with himself, he barely paid attention to the movie at all. The entire time he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. Sharing a drink with Peter. Sharing spit. That was like, practically kissing. Well, he wished at least. Thankfully he paid enough attention to talk to Peter, who was literally bouncing, about the plot line.  
It was still early so they decided to walk around. The movie theater was attached to a mall, and he blindly let Peter lead him from store to store.

“I hope they make a sequel.” Peter told him, swiping the pink cup from his hand really fast for a sip before he shoved it back at him. Scott didn’t see the big deal about the color pink, but he knew some guys were overly sensitive about that stuff. Besides, he’d never call Peter out on anything that would embarrass him. The only expression he wanted to see on Peter’s face was happiness.

They stopped in almost every store, though Scott could tell Peter wasn’t really interested in most of them. It was still nice to kill some time walking around together. Scott picked up a pair of rainbow sunglasses and put them on, giving Peter a wink, even if it couldn’t be seen behind the tint of the glass. Peter laughed, then picked up a hat from a nearby shelf. It went downhill from there. Or uphill, depending on how you looked at it. They ended up seeing who could put on the most things, laughing the entire time. Peter had just managed to stack his tenth hat on his head when a worker came over and asked them to leave. He could see the flush in Peter’s face as he quickly started stacking things back in their rightful spot but Scott was having too much fun to let that well meaning worker ruin their day.

Luckily the food court was nearby. Peter always cheered up after some ice cream. The only problem was that Peter never wanted a bowl, he only ordered ice cream in a cone. Which left Scott to watch Peter lap at every drip of ice cream that managed to melt down the side of the cone or onto his hand before Peter’s pink tongue could get to it first. Fuck. If he kept looking at it, he’d pop a boner. And how was he supposed to explain that? Instead he glued his eyes to the window, overseeing the city.

“That traffic looks horrible.” Scott wrinkled his nose at the line of unmoving cars he could see in the distance. “I wish I didn’t have to drive in that.”

“Mr. Stark would’ve let us take one of his personal drivers.” Peter reminded him. It wasn’t the first time they had that conversation. Every time Scott complained about driving Peter brought up the fact that he didn’t have to drive. Tony had a whole slew of drivers that could be called.

“I’d rather just drive myself, Pete.”

“Yeah I know.” Then Peter let out a loud gasp which had Scott turning back to face him. A small glob of ice cream sat on the boys perfect little nose. It was cute and funny. Too bad it was white. Scott tried his hardest not to imagine that ice cream being replaced with his own cum splattering Peter’s precious face.

“How do you always manage to make a mess?” Scott resorted to teasing him. It was the only thing he could think to do.

“I don’t always make a mess.” Peter wiped the glob with a napkin before going in for another lick of his cone. This time when he pulled away there was still a small spot of ice cream on his bottom lip.

Scott was about to tease him for that to when Peter’s tongue darted out and licked it off, looking way to deviant for a boy eating ice cream. Thankfully Peter had enough shame to look away, but Scott was sure he saw the deep flush spreading across his cheeks first.

Such a small innocent act, yet it had been so erotic. The heat in his cheeks and in his crotch was just a firm reminder that Scott was headed to Hell. It would be well worth it though if he got to see Peter look him in the eyes and lick his lips again.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you ever miss it?” Peter said unexpectedly. Scott had been staring at a section of sweatshirts trying to decide if he should get Cassie one or not. She was at the age where she only wore clothes she liked and sadly, the two of them had very different tastes.

“Huh? Miss what?” Scott looked back at Peter.

“California.” Peter pointed to one of the sweatshirts that had been in the line up he was looking at. How distracted was he that he hadn’t even noticed it?

“Sometimes.” Leaving California was a group decision. They had all moved to New York, and as far as he knew everyone was enjoying it. It seemed like ages ago that he and Judy were married, pregnant, and discussing moving to somewhere East when Cassie was born. Then life got in the way. But they were here now and that’s all that mattered. “Weather’s a little bit to get used to, but other than that, I gotta say that I’m loving it here. I miss Luis a lot though.”

“Do you…” Peter was quiet, not even looking at him anymore. “Do you ever miss Hope?”

Hope. Of course he missed Hope. It had hurt like hell for the longest time. But eventually Scott moved on, because it was the only thing he could do. They were just too different. Scott had hurt her too many times and he was fully ready to take the blame for that.

“Well, sometimes. But we still talk, you know.” Scott went back to facing the sweaters, though he was utterly uninterested in them now. “But what are you gunna do? Sometimes people mess things up, I know I do a lot, and stuff doesn’t always work out. The only thing you can do is move on.”

“Oh. So you moved on.” Peter’s voice was unreadable. Scott didn’t even know why they were having this conversation, much less how to respond to it. Thankfully Peter decided to change the topic. “Hey look at this.”

Scott whirled around to face Peter who was holding a Spider-Man t-shirt. The grin on his face was ridiculous but instantly made Scott forget all his worries. “No way. That’s cool, man.”

“I’d get it for myself but…” Peter hung the child-sized shirt back on the hanger.

“There’s gotta be something in your size around here somewhere. You got plenty of merch going around.” Scott looked around for the adult section. Cassie was still in a junior size and nothing there had chance of fitting Peter. Sure he was lean, but there was still a lot of muscle there too. It never really bothered him that he didn’t have his own merchandise. Even if he was an Avenger, he was still newish. Besides, spending most of your fighting time too small for people to see you meant that they couldn’t see you well enough to make things based off our suit. “I found these nice pants, and trust me-”

Scott snapped his mouth shut as soon as his brain caught up to what he was actually saying. Shit.

“You what?” Scott kept his steady pace of walking away from Peter, but he could practically hear the smile in the boy’s voice.

“I didn’t say anything, Peter.”

“Do you have Spider-Man pants, Scott?” Scott didn’t reply. He couldn’t believe he ratted himself out like that. Not much bothered Scott, but even he knew that was embarrassing. “Really, I’m flattered. I can get you a matching shirt if you want. Maybe some socks. Underwear?”

“Ok, laugh it up. Ha. Ha.” Scott walked out of the store and hovered in the space between shops. Peter’s grin was contagious and even Scott couldn’t help but give him a weak smile. “But that doesn’t change the fact that they’re the softest pajama bottoms I’ve ever owned.”

“Is that right?” They were standing closer together now. Peter never seemed to care, in fact he always seemed to be in Scott’s space. Scott was always the one to pull away first before he did something stupid like try and lean in for a kiss.

“Absolutely. It’s like wearing a little slice of Heaven.” Scott flashed him a little wink, then turned away. He hadn’t meant to do it, but he couldn’t help himself. It was one of those stupid things he was always worried about doing. The only thing he could do was change the subject. “Oh no way.”

“What?”

“I haven’t heard this song in forever!” It was the perfect distraction. There were barely any people inside, but Scott could care less either way. He did a little shimmy and started singing the words in a flat voice.

“Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?” Huh. Maybe this wasn’t the best song to basically sing to the man he had feelings for. Too late to stop now. Scott did a dramatic high kick, attempting to twirl elegantly but failing spectacularly.

“Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need.” And if those dreams were about Peter, well that was between Scott and his own subconscious.

“I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.” An image of Peter ripping off his mask, gasping for air and dripping with sweat flashed in his mind. By now the bored looking lady standing behind the counter noticed Scott swirling around the store, singing dramatically, and dancing in the way that made Cassie curl with laughter until she begged him to stop. She just rolled her eyes, popped her gum, and turned up the volume for him. It helped build his confidence now that his voice wasn't so prominent in the store.

“I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life! larger than life. Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy” No one needed to know that his fantasies had been increasingly about Peter.

“Somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for me. Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat” Scott did a pathetic little wiggle dance as close to Peter as he dared. Thankfully by this time Peter was laughing and awkwardly swaying along. Scott knew the younger man could actually dance, he’d seen it before, but he liked this a lot better. It was cute and awkward. He loved to goof around with Peter, it was part of the appeal about him.

‘It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet.’ Was the line he skipped, then hummed along to the rest of the song instead. He may not need a Superman, but he wouldn’t say no to a Spider-Man. Especially with the way Peter was wiggling his slim hips. But even Scott couldn’t turn this into an erotic situation. It was too much fun. They were both laughing by the time the song ended.

“I didn’t realize your were such an old man.” Peter said, looking up at Scott with amusement. If he was supposed to feel upset at that comment, his brain wasn’t aware.  
“Excuse you?” Still, Scott plastered an obviously hurt expression to his face.

“What’s that song from like the 50’s?” They made their way back toward the door. Scott had taken a peak at everything the store had to offer during his little display. It wasn’t much. Clearly neither he or Peter were interested in any of it. Scott nodded and waved goodbye to the lady behind the counter, but she wasn’t paying attention to them anymore.

“Hilarious. You should be a comedian.” They had run out of stores to look in. It seemed to be a mutual agreement as they both turned in the direction of the parking garage.

“I’m glad you think so. My act could be me making fun of old guys. I live with enough of them. That’s an abundance of material.”

“Hey, woah. I’m not as old as they are.” Not yet anyways, Scott thought to himself. But still too old for Peter. “I’m still young enough to kick your ass.”

“Yeah right. I’d like to see that.” Peter said, laughing it off like it was the most ridiculous thing in the World. Now that’s something that went straight to his ego, trying its hardest to bruise it.

“I try not to make a habit of beating up kids.”

“We both know I’m not a kid.” Was the only reply Scott got from Peter. He sounded one part angry, two parts….something else. Scott wasn’t sure what. Instead he just watched as Peter sauntered off. It was the perfect angle to watch the way Peter swayed his hips when he walked. Once he noticed someone staring at him staring at Peter, he decided to follow after the boy before word got out that he was just some creeper. Still, he was sure he’d be having dreams about those hips for days.


	4. Chapter 4

For the most part Scott was good at suppressing his feelings and urges. In fact, he had even had minimal dreams about Peter in any sort of provocative way. But then he had come across Peter in just a towel because he had forgotten his clothes, or something like that. Honestly Scott wasn’t entirely sure what Peter’s excuse was for walking around wet, naked, and barely covered because as soon as he saw it his brain short circuited. He had tried his hardest to stay away from those kinds of situations, because with all the thoughts that raced through his mind, it made him feel like a predator. So when the dreams started Scott felt dirty.

The first one started off practically the same way that day had. Scott walking by, coming across Peter wet and naked. Then the towel dropped and Scott was on him in an instant. Kissing at those plump lips like he had day dreamed about countless times before. Running his hands up and down Peter’s muscular back. He woke up hard, but too embarrassed to do anything about it, opting for a cold shower instead. The next one was the same but made it progressively further, ending with his mouth trailing kisses down Peter’s body. Three more dreams like that happened, each progressing a little bit further, before Scott finally caved in and touched himself.

He woke up hard and throbbing. Face down, he could tell he had been humping the bed in his sleep. In the dream he had been grinding down into Peter, enjoying the way the younger man fell apart underneath him. And honestly it was all so ridiculous that he was acting like a teenager just hitting puberty, but he was too pent up to care. Rolling over onto his back, Scott gripped himself in his hand and started stroking. He didn’t require any build up or teasing. He’d been dreaming about Peter for almost a week without doing anything about it. That was enough of a tease in itself. Also it was what he blamed on his embarrassingly fast orgasm on. Immediately after he finished, there was no gratification. Only shame.

Later that day when he ran into Peter, Scott nearly turned around and headed back to his room. Peter was faster, reaching out to grab onto Scott's arm and pull him back. Sometimes Scott forgot Peter was the strongest one in the Compound. Well, maybe besides the Hulk. But he didn’t make an appearance much anymore, and since the two of them had never actually fought together no one could be sure who was stronger. Scott’s money was on Peter though.

“You busy later?” Peter asked him, refusing to let go of Scott’s arm.

“No.” Damn. Scott should’ve lied. It was just so hard lying to Peter, because all he wanted for him was truths and smiles and happiness. But how was he supposed to be around Peter without being so uncomfortable at his own actions?

“Good. Movie night. That’s one of the perks of living here. We get to sit on the couch, eat, and make fun of old shitty movies. Trust me, we do it all the time. It’s fun.”  
Peter just looked so excited that Scott couldn’t find it in his heart to make up an excuse for not going. At least it wouldn’t be just the two of them. Sure, he hung out with Peter all the time, but with all the sex dreams he had been having about Peter lately the idea of the two of them snuggled up on a couch alone just seemed too intimate. With other people there Scott knew he wouldn’t try anything stupid like letting his hormones get the better of him and trying to kiss Peter.

By the time Scott wandered over to the common area Tony had added on as an addition, at Peter’s bubbly insistence, he had worked himself into a mild panic. Everything was fine, he just needed to relax. Worst case scenario, he acted like a freak, Peter found out and never wanted to see him for it. Then Tony would probably kick Scott out, he’d be ostracized and all alone. No biggie.

“Scottie, quick, find a seat.” Sam said from his spot in the armchair. “Before everyone shows up and you gotta sit on the floor.”

At first Scott didn’t really get along with Sam, but eventually that gave way to a mutual teasing, turning into a friendship of sorts. But Sam spent a lot of time out and about with Steve on missions that none of them ‘officially’ knew about, so he and Scott didn’t really get a chance to hang out ever.

One by one people strolled in, expressions ranging from happy to tired to mildly annoyed. After inviting Scott, Peter went on to tell him this was supposed to be a weekly activity for team building or whatever, but since they rarely were ever all under the same roof at once it didn’t happen as often as Peter would like.

Secretly Scott was hoping Peter showed up in time to sit on the couch next to him. He was also dreading it too. So when Wanda and Vision showed up and sat on the two cushions next to Scott he was equal parts relieved and bitter. At least they were snuggled up on the far end away from him. It wasn’t really something he understood, being in love with an over glorified AI, but who was he to judge. Especially when he was obsessed with essentially a child. Vision was nice and Wanda was sweet, and sometimes it was just nice to see a normal, healthy, functioning relationship. God knows Scott hadn’t been in nearly enough of those.

When the fight for what movie to watch started Scott was too busy wondering where Peter was to care what they finally decided on. Everyone had a different genre, no one was agreeing, even Bucky started flinging popcorn at anyone who disagreed with him, mainly Steve and Sam. Scott fished out his phone to send a text to Peter when the boy came flying through the door. His hair was a little messy, his face slightly flushed, and he was wearing a low cut v-neck shirt and baggy sweatpants. He looked like he just crawled out of bed and Scott had the overwhelming desire to throw him back and ravish him.

“I’m late! Oh you didn’t pick out anything yet. Thank God. I need to be here for this. I’m not getting stuck watching ‘The God Father’ or ‘Jaws’ again.” He said, glazing the room over to look for a space to sit. As it was Bruce, Bucky and Clint were already on the floor.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with those movies. They’re good.” Natasha gave him a distasteful look.

“Yeah, maybe the first five times you watch it. I vote for something new. Within the last two years. All in favor say I.” Peter made his way to the corner of the room where there was a couple bean bags sitting in a pile. He grabbed the fluffiest looking one, like a giant round orange shag rug, and dragged it over to where Scott was sitting. He placed it on the ground between Scott's legs and sat down with his back against the bottom of the couch like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Scott hoped no one could see the way his body tensed. His legs were spread with Peter sitting in between them acting like it was normal. The tiny spot where Peter’s shoulder came into contact with Scott’s knee was on fire. No one even looked his way, they were all too busy talking about movies though the only thing Scott could hear was his own heart pounding. Then Peter was turning his head, staring up at Scott with his big doe eyes and Scott could feel his breath hitch in his throat. Wow, Peter was really pretty from that angle.

“Do you have a preference?” Peter looked at him through ridiculously long lashes and Scott could feel his body shutting down. “You haven’t really said anything.”

“Uh. Whatever you want to watch is fine.” Scott’s mouth was dry. The only thing he wanted to watch was Peter. But the smile that broke out over Peter’s face was well worth the embarrassment that was starting to creep over him.

“YES. My movie wins. Friday, play The Shape of Water.” Scott barely registered the several groans of disappointment because Peter was leaning back once more. Only this time he was practically snuggled up against Scott’s leg.


	5. Chapter 5

The only thing that kept Scott out of a pure panic was the fact that the movie playing was actually pretty good. It was extremely distracting every time Peter moved though. Scott’s eyes would involuntarily tear away from the big screen to look down at Peter, checking in on him. Most of the time it was to reach for a drink or check his phone. He knew it was wrong to feel the slight pang of jealousy radiate through his chest every time Peter texted someone. Even he wasn’t weird enough to peak at the name on the screen. It was really none of his business.

So what if Scott was a hopeless romantic. That movie was one hell of a trip and he found himself almost 100% invested in it, save for the moments where Peter took priority. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but at some point Peter’s head ended up resting on Scott’s leg between the first and second movie they decided to watch. All the panic rose up in him once again until he realize how calm Peter was. A soft breathing sound was noticeable during an extra quiet scene. Peering down, Scott got a glimpse at the face of a sleeping angel. Wow.

What he really wanted to do was run a hand through Peter’s hair. Instead he just forgot about the movie on screen, since he wasn’t even sure what the name of it was and it had been something Bruce picked out once Peter’s movie had ended. Focusing on the warm weight of Peter’s body as it settled more comfortably into Scott’s leg as the minutes ticked on it was easy to ignore the feel of pins and needles starting in his foot.

They made it through about less than half of the movie before a loud action scene woke Peter. He bristled, looking around rapidly, eyes falling on the spot where he had clearly been using Scott as a pillow, back to the screen, then finally to the now empty place where Vision and Wanda once sat. They left in between film, and if Peter hadn’t been making Scott immobile he would’ve stretched out to take up more of that space before. Peter stood up slowly using Scott’s other leg to balance. Then he did an obscene stretch directly in front of Scott’s face. His shirt rode up just enough for Scott to see hip and a little bit of tummy, and he didn’t even have the self control to peel his eyes away from it. Thankfully Peter seemed too tired to notice. Then he flopped down onto the couch next to Scott, leaving just a sliver of space between them.

“What are we watching?” Peter leaned in to whisper into Scott’s ear. It was amazing he had any blood left to go to his cock with the amount that was rushing to his cheeks. And yet, his traitorous body was still managing to put him in the World’s worst situation by giving him a steadily rising boner. Really, he couldn’t help it. Peter had been so close to him for the past few hours, and now he was practically sitting in his lap. Then there was the flash of skin he’d seen and Peter’s warm breath on his ear. It was a lot for him to deal with all at once. Thankfully it was dark enough that no one should notice.

“No idea.” Was Scott’s only reply, and even then it came out far too late. Natasha flashed them a nasty look from her perch, clearly upset at their whispering. She was probably wasn’t the only one who could hear them, but she was definitely the only one willing to call them out on it. Peter whipped out his phone and sent a text to Scott.

‘That good huh?’

Scott laughed. He was sure the movie was plenty good. It was just hard to pay attention to a… a paperclip, when there was a diamond in front of you. Peter was that diamond, and Scott knew he’d always have eyes for him.

‘Just tired.’

‘Go to bed then.'

‘Can’t just leave in the middle of a movie. It’s rude.’

Which, you know, was absolutely true. But the more important thing keeping him in the room was Peter. Peter who was running a hand through his still messy hair, giving an unflattering yawn that Scott still adored regardless. He knew it was wrong for him to feel so right pressed up against Peter. But maybe for just this once, he’d let himself enjoy the closeness.

‘True. How long was I out?’

‘Long enough to miss the ending of the best movie ever.’

‘:( aw man’

Scott was trying to decide how to reply to that when his phone buzzed again.

‘If you liked it so much then you can watch it again with me tomorrow.’

His heart fluttered at the thought. Yet, with every instinct telling him he shouldn’t be watching a romantic alone with the 19 year old he was practically in love with, Scott still found himself agreeing to do it.

The next time Peter fell asleep was about 10 minutes later. Scott nearly bit through his own tongue when he felt the head rest on his shoulder. Maybe he shouldn’t have said it would be rude for Peter to leave when he had clearly been overly tired. Still, Scott couldn’t help but breath in the scent of Peter’s shampoo, ignoring the feeling welling in his chest. A deep achy feeling at knowing Peter would never reciprocate the feelings Scott had for him mixed with a slight terror at someone looking at the two of them and somehow knowing all of the feelings that Scott was trying so hard to repress.

In the end Scott wasn’t able to fully relax, though he did enjoy the feel of Peter’s head on his shoulder and the way the boys body eventually fully leaned into his side. He was warm and soft and smelled so nice that Scott knew this moment would be seared into his brain for the next million years no matter what. So when the movie finally ended Scott was more than a little reluctant to shake Peter awake to send him to bed. But with everyone else packing up and filling out of the room he didn’t have many options.  
“Psst. Peter.” Scott put a hand on the smaller man’s knee giving it a little wiggle, trying to wake him up as gently as possible. “Wakey wakey.”

“Mm Scott.” The tone of Peter’s voice sent a throb right to Scott’s cock, starting to stand up on its own yet again. He knew it was just heavy with sleep, what else could it be, but still it had been practically porn worthy. Peter’s head shifted and he was nuzzling straight into Scott’s neck, smothering it in his slow warm breathing that sent shivers down Scott’s spine.

“Hey, time to wake up.” It took all he had to use his ‘Dad’ voice with Peter, trying firmly to wake him up before Scott’s ‘situation’ got worse. It was the voice he used when he was trying to be serious with Cassie, so maybe it would work on Peter, too.

“Huh.” A grumble came out of the younger man straight into the crook of Scott’s neck where Peter had buried his face. “Scott?”

Scott could feel the way Peter tensed up. Great. Out of all the touchy-feely things Peter had a habit of doing to Scott, this was the one that finally made him feel weird. He could only imagine how disastrous it would be if Peter noticed that Scott was sporting a hard on.

“Yeah. Movie’s over.” Scott was putting his all into trying to keep his voice neutral. “Time for bed.”

“Ok.” Peter’s voice was soft and Scott thought he detected a bit of embarrassment there, though he couldn’t be sure because Peter was up in a flash headed for the door. For a while Scott just sat there, unsure if Peter had noticed the one thing he had desperately tried hiding from him and if he had finally ruined their friendship. Then a soft buzz from his phone grabbed his attention.

The text from Peter simply read, ‘Goodnight, see you tomorrow’ and Scott figured things were still ok between them.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter had been trying for as long as he could to subtly let Scott know how he felt. Scott was such an amazing friend that he couldn’t imagine losing him over something as silly as ‘I want this friendship to turn into a relationship’, but… Scott was too amazing to not try for that relationship at all. Yet time and time again as soon as Peter was sure of how Scott felt either way, he got a wildly differing action from the man. It was enough to drive him crazy. He’d tried everything he could think to do short of flat out telling Scott how he felt or kissing him. Though to be honest he had been frustrated enough to almost do that quite a few times.

Scott was cute, but Peter had always had crushes on older men, so that was no surprise. But then they started talking and hanging out and everything changed. Scott was funny and sweet and kind. He knew how to have fun. Then over time Peter realized that hanging out with Scott wasn’t like hanging out with his other friends. By then his crush was too strong to try and stop it. So for a while Peter did nothing. Then he noticed the way Scott nearly walked into a damn wall because Peter was half naked, and it got him thinking that maybe he stood a chance after all.

He was an adult, so that wasn’t a problem. Age didn’t matter once you hit 18. Everyone was consenting age then. So he tried it again a few days later, watching Scott’s face carefully for any sign of… Want? Lust? Desire? Disgust? Anything to confirm or deny what he thought he saw the day before. The only thing that did was get Scott to avoid him in the training area and after battles. Then when Scott started avoiding him all together, Peter nearly lost his shit. He’d put far too much effort in befriending him and he wasn’t about to lose that over his need to act like a horny little bastard all the time.

And that’s when he met Cassie. He fell in love right away. She was like the sister Peter had always wanted. She had all the qualities that he adored in Scott, just wrapped up in a smaller, angelic package. From then on out they were friends, always texting, hanging out whenever they were both free, which wasn’t as often as he’d like. It didn’t take long for her to figure out Peter was sporting a huge crush on her Dad. It should’ve been awkward, but it wasn’t. Cassie was ecstatic, though she did spend the better part of a day laughing herself into tears that Peter would be her new Daddy.

That made him flush a deep shade of crimson. Yet, even with no proof, Cassie seemed so sure that Scott liked Peter back. She kept coming up with plots on how to get him to confess, and Peter was slightly mortified that most of them ended up with kissing, and he assumed more, but he kept reminding himself that she was a teenager, and teens were dirty. She just wanted her Dad to be happy. Her mom was happily remarried, Cassie just wanted that for Scott, too. So about once a week he would get a text from her saying, ‘So, you guys make out yet?’ or something along the lines of that. He’d just laugh it off, but secretly he was hoping she was right in her hunch about Scott being into him.

So every time Peter hung out with Scott, he was always looking for signs. Yet time and time again he just couldn’t decide. Like when Scott made a total dude bro bff comment, then a few hours later he was showing Peter a stupid little card trick, but had the sweetest look in his eyes. Their faces had been so close together that Peter could’ve leaned in and kissed him. Hell, he should've, but he chickened out. And that’s how things went from there.

Until he found out Scott had a pair of Spider-Man pants. Pajama bottoms. Which was almost like Scott was sleeping with Peter. It was one of the most exciting things he had heard in awhile. A lot of couples liked seeing their partner wearing their clothes. It came with a certain ‘mine’ factor. Yet, this seemed so much more intimate. Scott going out of his way to buy something specifically made for people who like Spider-Man. Then he had to go and tease Scott about it, but as soon as he mentioned underwear, it was the only thing he could think of. Scott in Spider-Man boxers, hugging his perfect, round ass. It was what he thought of that night as he jacked off.

Then he went out of his way to schedule a movie night. It was hard getting everyone together. Tony didn’t show up, Loki and Thor were out on official Asgardian business, but Natasha managed to talk Clint into coming because he was in the area at the time. He even managed to get Sam and Bucky agree to a truce from their stupid little war for the night. His idea was to get everyone packed into one room, show up late, and have no option but to sit as close to Scott as possible. It wouldn’t be weird if it was the only place to sit.

But then he got distracted. It wasn’t his fault, really. It was just an innocent thought about where he’d sit near Scott. Did he want to try to squeeze in next to him? Probably not. He didn’t know where Scott would end up or who would be next to him. If he ended up on the end of a couch, Peter could always try to sit on the arm of the couch. But that would get uncomfortable real quick. His best bet was trying to wiggle his way in between Scott’s legs. And that’s the thought that lead him downhill fast, because then the only thing he could think of was kneeling between Scott’s thighs and sucking him off.

He wondered what Scott’s dick looked like, but it didn’t really matter. He’d deep throat it in a heartbeat no matter what. Peter was hard just thinking about him, which obviously meant he had to rub one out quickly before heading to his perfectly planned movie night. He wondered if he still looked flushed from his quickie with his hand when he strolled in the room.

But then Peter got too comfortable and fell asleep. It was a shame too because he had really been looking forward to watching that movie. But he did get to cuddle up to Scott more than he’d ever had a reason to before. The lack of protest is what urged Peter to try again. He wasn’t asleep, not even close, when he rested his head down onto Scott’s shoulder. Still, if Scott got weird about it, it would be easier to pretend that he was sleeping, so Peter shut his eyes, trying his hardest to control his breathing. Then at some point Peter must’ve actually fallen asleep, because he actually was tired, and Scott was so soft and warm.

One second he was getting bent over a table with a firm slap to his left ass cheek, then he was getting shaken awake. Saying Scott’s name was involuntary. It was who he had been dreaming of, and even in his sleepy haze, he was vaguely aware of being near Scott. And then he was fully awake realizing the full extent of his situation. There was no way he could play this position off as friendly. But before the panic could set in, he peeked one eye opened and caught a glimpse of probably the best thing he could see in that moment. The thick outline of a boner in Scott’s pants.

Scott liked it. Scott liked him. Cassie was right, that was enough confirmation for Peter. His feet were dragging him up and out of the room before he could stop himself. Now he could put his plans into motion. Tomorrow. Peter was too excited to do anything then. He needed to calm down first, then he’d make a move Scott couldn’t resist. Hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott stared at the pants for a long time. They were definitely mocking him and he was powerless to stop it. Peter had told him what time to meet him, then sent a casual picture of his fuzzy pajama bottoms with a comment about how they can have a slumber party. If only Scott could actually sleep near Peter without acting like a pervert. He could only hope the slumber party bit was a joke. But still, Peter was expecting Scott to show up in his pajamas too. His Spider-man pajamas stared up at him menacingly. He knew Peter would get a kick out of it, even if he harassed Scott mercilessly for it. Scott slid the pants on, knowing any embarrassment would be well worth seeing Peter’s smile.

For some reason Scott had felt the need to be 100% clean. He’d brushed his teeth twice already and spent twice his normal amount of time in the shower. He was supposed to meet up with Peter in a few minutes and his hair was still wet. Maybe he was just being overly nervous about the night before. He was so sure Peter had been running away in terror at the fact that Scott was getting hard over his sleeping body. But then Peter started talking to him like nothing had happened. Maybe Peter hadn't actually noticed. The little voice in his head told him that he shouldn’t be meeting up with Peter. But it always did that and time and time again Scott ignored it because he was just a dumb bitch falling helplessly in love, unable to stop it. How did he let himself get so pathetic?

When Scott was almost to the movie room they had used the night before he felt his phone buzz.

‘Change of plans. Let’s watch it in my room instead.’ Was the text that Peter sent him. Scott stared at it for about three minutes trying to figure out if he was reading it wrong or not. But no, Peter was asking Scott to go to his bedroom. To sit in bed in their pajamas and watch a movie together. It was that Netflix and Chill thing all the kids talked about. Well, without the inevitable sex, because Peter wasn’t into that. But the fact that it was the only thing Scott could think about was the exact reason why he should turn around and head back to his room. Instead his feet dragged him down the hall to Peter’s room.

It felt weird to knock on the door. Scott had been in Peter’s room plenty of times before and usually he just barged in. It never mattered because that’s the same thing that Peter did to him. But now it felt almost wrong not to knock, though he wasn’t sure why. The two sharp raps to the door sounded as weak as Scott felt.

The door opened to a confused looking Peter. “What, are we back to the knocking part of our relationship? Just come in.”

Relationship. Of course Peter had meant friendship, but Scott’s ears still prickled at the word.

Then Peter was falling backward onto the bed, looking back up at Scott. The only thing Scott could think about was lying his own body over Peter’s. They’d probably fit together nicely. It was probably only a few seconds that Peter laid looking back up at Scott, but it felt like an eternity. Then he was rolling over, making room for Scott to sit on the bed. Maybe Scott had finally gone crazy, that’s probably what being a pervert did to you after a while, but he could’ve sworn Peter had been trying to sprawl his body out in a sexy manner. Of course Peter had looked down right gorgeous, but Scott couldn’t figure out why he’d do it on purpose. Maybe he was trying to be funny.

“If you’re going to stand the entire movie then this is about to be a really uncomfortable night.” Peter said from his spot on the far side of the bed. Oh. Right. Scott was just standing there staring at Peter like a weirdo instead of sitting down.

Climbing into the bed was agonizing. It really wasn’t that big, and Peter wasn’t being generous with the space. He was practically in the middle of the bed. Scott had no option but to sit with his entire thigh brushed up against Peter’s. At least the boy wasn’t lying down anymore. Just two guys sitting thigh to thigh in bed with each other. Perfectly normal. There was no reason for him to be breathing that shakily. Hopefully Peter wouldn’t notice because he didn’t really have a valid excuse.

“Alright, I remember bits and pieces from last night.” Peter told him reaching for the remote. Scott’s heart stopped. Was Peter’s plan to bring him here and call Scott out on his inappropriate actions? That was cruel. “So either I can fast forward to the last part I remember, or we can start the whole thing over.”

Oh. Wow. Scott felt like an idiot. Rewatching the whole thing meant he would be stuck next to Peter for longer, but… “We can just restart it. I don’t mind. I liked it.”

Once again, Scott was pretty much totally enthralled with the movie. He really and truly liked it. In fact, he made it a priority to find and watch whatever other movies this guy made. He could only hope they were all that good. It was soft and sweet, and anyone who knew Scott knew that he was a sucker for a good romance movie. Which is why he only partially paid attention to Peter. Until he heard a soft gasp. Looking over, he saw Peter with his head resting on one hand staring intently at the TV.

Scott’s eyes raked across all of Peter’s features. He looked so soft and delicate. The best part was that Peter didn’t seem to realize Scott was watching him instead of the movie from then on out. It felt kind of special to be able to watch someone experiencing a movie for the first time. Every smile, chuckle, or furrow of Peter’s eyebrows Scott got to see up close and personal.

“Fuck that.” Was the first thing Peter had said to Scott since the beginning of the movie.

“Huh? What?” Scott looked away, not wanting to out himself for watching Peter.

“That guy.” Peter was sitting straight up gesturing angrily at the TV. “Like, oh boo, you’re not gay. Doesn’t mean you have to be a dick about it. I don’t get people some times.”

Yeah, that had been one of Scott’s least favorite parts of the movie too. It drudged up memories from long ago that he didn’t like thinking about. Of course he never got it super awful for liking guys, but it was bad enough that he openly went after only girls in his youth because it was expected of him. Man, Woman, it didn’t really matter to Scott. He was more interested in pretty souls than what was in someones pants. Genitals were just for extra fun, that’s all. Cassie could bring home a girl and Scott would be as happy for her as if she had brought home a boy. Well, more accurately, Scott would frown in disapproval either way because he thought she was still too young to date, but it was the principle that counted.

Scott was still deciding on what to say back to Peter when he saw the younger man lay down instead. Now his head was propped up on a pillow near Scott’s thigh. How was he supposed to sit there for another hour like a normal person when the only thing going through his mind was Peter’s lips so close to his cock? Thankfully Peter didn’t look up at him because Scott would probably cream his pants right then and there. And then a small delicate hand reached up to rest on his thigh.


	8. Chapter 8

Scott’s heart was pounding so loudly in his ears that he almost missed Peter’s words.

“I can’t believe you actually wore them.” Peter said, letting his fingers drift to the nearest Spider-Man mask printed onto Scott’s pajama bottoms.

“Yeah, well.” Scott was taking too long to reply. He could barely think. The only thing on his mind was Peter’s warm hand on his thigh. “Thought you might get a kick out of it.”

“My face all over your thighs. You’re right, I do like that.”

Scott couldn’t reply even if he knew what to say. It was like his throat had constricted. There was definitely an innuendo there that went straight to Scott’s dick. The only thing he could think was What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck on repeat. What the fuck was Peter saying that stuff for? What the fuck was he doing touching Scott’s thigh? What the fuck was Scott doing, just sitting back and letting it happen? And what the fuck was he going to do if Peter looked over and saw the outline of the growing boner in Scott’s extremely revealing pants?

“Wow you were right. These are like heaven. I bet this is what clouds feel like.” Peter told him as he swirled his fingertips in a tiny circle. Scott knew his face was bright red. It was like his best wet dream and worst nightmare all combined into one. He knew Peter could be a little naive at times, but did he really NOT know what he was doing to Scott?

Peter didn’t stop there. He just kept trailing his fingers around the same spot over and over again, though it did seem like he went back to watching the movie. Not that Scott could. He put all his focus and energy into not twitching at Peter’s touch. When the hand trailed up slightly, Scott bit his lip. Unfortunately it wasn’t until a noise escaped his mouth first. Peter’s hand froze. Scott felt his heart stop first before it rapidly tried clawing its way out of his chest. This was bad. This was so bad.

“Uh.” Scott tried fumbling for the words. But how was he even supposed to apologize for that? ‘Sorry I’m ready to bust a nut over here because you just wanted to feel my super awesome pants? My super awesome pants with you all over them.’ That was the worst and only thing he could think to say, and thankfully no words came out. And then Peter was sitting up, facing Scott. But he didn’t look mad. “Look I’m sorry, so I’ll just go now-”

Lips pressing against his own stopped his words. Hell, they stopped his thinking and maybe even his heart, too. It had taken Scott by such a surprise that he just stared at Peter’s face an inch from his own and did nothing. So when Peter finally started to pull away, it snapped Scott out of whatever meltdown he had been about to have. Then he was kissing Peter back as passionately as he could. Kissing Peter was like nothing Scott could describe. It was soft and warm and just felt so right that he almost forgot how wrong it was. Almost.

“Wait, wait.” Scott all but threw himself off of Peter. He hadn’t even realized he was grabbing the boys face. Peter’s disappointment was tangible enough to almost make Scott go right back to kissing him. “What are we doing?”

“Well we were kissing.” Peter’s lips were pink from kissing. And they hadn’t even been doing it that long. Scott wondered what they’d look like after a full on make out session. “Until you ruined that with questions.”

“Yeah. That kiss. Since when do we do that?” Scott was still so shocked at the fact that Peter had initiated that kiss. He wasn’t really putting two and two together as fast as he should. 

“Wow so we’re really going to have this conversation? I can think of about a million better things to do instead.” Peter said glancing at the tent in Scott’s pants. He didn’t think it was possible to blush more, but he was wrong. “So if you don’t want to then that's fine, but…”

Peter’s hand had been so close to touching Scott and now it was pulling away. “Woah woah I didn’t say no. It’s just a lot to process.”

“So less thinking more touching.” Peter’s smile was small but Scott was still a little jealous. Peter seemed so confident and Scott was over here acting like a babbling mess. More touching. He could do that.

The next kiss was much softer. The way a first kiss should’ve been instead of that possessive one Peter had thrown at him. Not that the first one had been bad, in fact it was amazing. Scott just needed to take things a little bit slower, considering ten minutes ago he had been pining over someone he assumed would never be into him, and now he was about to shove his tongue down their throat. He let his hands rest on Peter’s face, cupping both of his cheeks as gently as possible, as if Peter would break.

Peter was the one to take things further, gently licking at Scott’s bottom lip. It felt strange to let Peter take control like that since he was so young, but also kind of right. It was a weight off his shoulders. It felt less like violating Peter if he was letting Peter do the violating. When he finally had to pull away to breathe he almost forgot the basic function at the sight of Peter. Red cheeks, wet lips, dark eyes. Fuck.

“Can… Can I-” Peter was grabbing at the bottom of Scott’s shirt like he was afraid to ask to take it off. But Scott had already decided to hop on board with whatever Peter wanted. Who was he to say no? If he had his way, they’d both be naked by now. It was more fun this way.

He took pity on Peter and took the shirt off instead of waiting for the boy to stumble over the words himself. Scott was embarrassed. It’s not like he had a bad body. He was in shape. He worked out. He ate right… Well, sometimes. But he’d seen Peter’s chiseled chest before and as good as Scott looked, he knew that Peter definitely looked better. At least Peter looked thoroughly pleased, his eyes taking in all of the body in front of him. Then there were hands all over him. Peter started off with a light brush to the center of Scott’s chest. The more he let Peter explore, the more exciting things got. 

“Lay down.” Peter’s voice was so soft that Scott might’ve taken it for a demand. Only he knew Peter’s voice well enough to hear the question in it. Peter was asking Scott to lay down and be touched. As if Scott could say no now. Once Scott was comfortably lying propped up on Peter’s mass of pillows the two of them just stared at each other. Peter seemed unsure of what to do next, but Scott was still too afraid of pushing Peter too far, so he just waited.

And then the blaring alarm sounded out, making both of them jump. Fear was an excellent boner killer. In the midst of the alarm and flashing red light Scott could just make out Peter’s mortified face. He had been all ready for a night of slow, passionate sex. Or hot, rough sex.. Either way would be a damn dream come true. Now they got to spend the rest of the night fighting crime.


	9. Chapter 9

Pure agony. That’s the only way Scott could describe it. Of course they had that drill once or twice before, but this wasn’t a drill. This was an actual call to battle, whatever it might be. He honestly didn’t have the mental capacity to deal with that right now. Scott was too busy thinking of what had just been happening. He was laying on a bed, waiting for Peter to do God knows what to him. And now he was in a quinjet flying to fight who knows what for who knows how long. Well Scott might actually know if he listened to the debriefing at all. Instead, the only thing on his mind was Peter.

 

The boy say across from him, staring back at him. He could only imagine what was going through Peter’s head right now, but hopefully it was along the lines of ‘we need to find a bed and quick’. They also needed to sit down and have a conversation about all this, and to be honest, Scott just didn’t have time to stop whatever bad guy thought they could do something stupid at that very second. But with a lot of Avengers out and about doing unclassified things, the remaining ones really needed Scott there. And Peter. A flash of panic shot through him at the thought of Peter getting hurt. Sure, life sucks, but the fates wouldn’t be that cruel to Scott… Would they?

 

The fight lasted forever. Scott tried his best to keep eyes on Peter the whole time, but it was hard. Trying to look out for himself and someone else, while also trying to kick ass was no easy feat. In the end he ended up losing eyes on Peter, but still heard his voice from time to time over the comm in his ear.

 

“Who is this guy, Mr. Stark?” Peter’s voice filled his ear. That was a damn good question.

 

“I don’t know, Kid.” Scott flung a car at a group of the Bots the man brought with him for the attack. At least they died easily enough. “But I got a plan, meet me by that big building over there.”

 

Scott frowned, being so far from the building himself. He knew if Tony needed him for the plan he would’ve asked for help, but still, Scott didn’t want Peter getting hurt. It was one of the reasons he hated fighting with Peter. The kid was fast and reckless and Scott could never keep an eye on him.

 

Missing out on the plan meant Scott was utterly shocked when he saw a big explosion come from the building Peter and Tony had been on. Frantically he searched the sky for any signs of Peter swinging by.

 

“Kid?” Tony’s voice sounded in his ear once more, making a sickening fear spread through Scott’s chest. “Sound off, I don’t see you.”

 

The next few seconds of silence were pure agony and Scott was already running in that direction before his brain could process what was happening.

 

“Down here. At your ten o’clock.” Peter’s voice sounded so small and weak. Still, Tony wasn’t calling for a medic or anything. That meant Peter was in decent shape, right?

 

Ignoring that the fighting had virtually stopped around him, Scott didn’t let himself slow down until he came to a screeching halt in front of a kneeling Iron Man suit. Peter sat on the ground looking bloody and bruised in a way that had Scott’s chest tightening. Still, the boys bloody smile was mildly relieving.

 

“Peter? Are you ok?” Scott was kneeling beside the boy before he could stop himself. Tony wasn’t freaking out so Peter must be fine. However Tony was about to be kicking Scott’s ass if he didn’t chill out a little. Looking up at Tony to see if he was also ok, Scott tried his best to play off his panic. “And you? I saw that explosion. What happened?”

 

“Well Peter didn’t wait for my go ahead, for one.” Tony said, glaring down at Peter. No doubt that’s why Peter looked so busted up.

 

“But I got him Mr. Stark. Or at least I got him to leave.” Peter’s head swirled around looking in the rubble for another body. There wasn’t one.

 

“Yeah and you almost got yourself killed.” Tony took one deep long breath before letting the anger wash off his face. “But other than that, good job.”

 

Scott could see a slight blush spreading across Peter’s cheeks under the dirt and blood. He did always like a good compliment, especially from his idol. He wondered if he could get Peter to blush that way if he complimented him enough. It would be easy, too, since there were just so many things he loved about the younger man.

 

“Alright, let’s get to the quinjet and back to the Compound so someone can check you out.” Tony gestured to Scott, silently asking him to help pick Peter up out of his rubble pile. Scott tensed as he heard Peter desperately try and hold in his groan of pain. He was going to have a heavily worded conversation with Peter later about always putting himself in danger like that. It hurt looking at Peter, knowing how much pain he must be in.

 

Of course Scott didn’t hang out in the tiny Compound Hospital Ward. It would be weird. Instead, he texted Peter telling him to let him know when he got out. He would go see Peter then. And slather him in kisses while telling him to be more careful next time. The wait was awful. So bad that he ended up falling asleep. It wasn’t until around five or six in the morning that Scott actually got the text. Looking down at his phone, the bright screen light blinded him. For good measure, Scott brushed his teeth. After all, he had been asleep and probably had some sort of morning breath forming. It’s not like he planned on making out with Peter when he was injured, but it was just common courtesy not to be nasty.

 

Silently Scott let his bare feet pad on the ground to Peter’s room. Of course he threw the Spiderman pajamas to improve Peter’s mood, but even their fuzziness couldn’t keep out the chill he was feeling. He should have put on a long sleeve shirt instead of the thin white t-shirt he wore instead. Giving a soft tap to the door, Scott counted to three before opening the door. A tingly feeling rushed through his body at what lay on the other side.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter sprawled shirtless on the bed, eyes closed, breathing softly. The only thing ruining the beautiful picture in front of him were all the bandages and bruises, which didn’t inherently make Peter look ‘ugly’, because that’s not a look Peter could ever have, but rather they made Scott’s stomach twist and turn. He didn’t like seeing Peter in pain.

 

Just as he decided Peter must be asleep and the right thing to do would be to leave and come back in the morning, those beautiful brown eyes fluttered open and stared up at him. A soft smile greeted him and it took everything Scott had not to lean down and snatch those pretty lips up in a kiss. He knew Peter healed fast, but not that fast.

 

“Hey I can come back in the morning if you want.” It was a weak offer, and one he desperately wanted Peter to deny.

 

“Can- can you stay here instead? Please?” Peter’s voice was so soft and sad that Scott felt awful for even suggesting leaving, even if it had just been a courtesy.

 

“Of course I will, Pete.” Scott climbed into the bed in the space Peter moved over to make. He wanted to touch, to kiss, to feel every inch of the half naked boy in front of him. It was agony knowing he had permission to do so, but not the will to hurt Peter’s broken body. “How do you feel?”

 

“Well I’d feel a lot better if you weren’t treating me like I’m going to break in half.” Peter’s voice was still soft and delicate, but now a hint of his true snarkiness was bleeding through. Laughing, Scott let their bodies fall together naturally, letting himself touch Peter as much and as little as possible. “Other than that, fine. This is nothing, I should be fine by tomorrow. Nothing broke.”

 

“That’s good.” Scott’s hand rested on Peter’s arm, feeling the warmth beneath. It was one of the few spots that wasn’t covered in a bandage, so he let his fingers run up and down gently. It was meant to be comforting, but he noticed the way Peter’s body tensed and his eyes fluttered shut. It was such a nice sight that Scott couldn’t bring himself to stop unless Peter told him to. “You scared me earlier, you know.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Peter’s eyes were still shut, but now his head was resting on Scott. It was nice.

 

“Thought you might get yourself killed before I got a chance to tell you how great I think you are.” Maybe now wasn’t the best time to bring it up, but it was hard not to when Peter looked like an actual angel, while still being covered in the evidence of his injury.

 

“So tell me now.” Scott looked down again, only to realize Peter’s eyes were open, staring up at him. Big, beautiful, brown eyes. So soft, so warm. So needy.

 

“I think you’re great. Amazing. Beautiful. You’re so smart and funny and kind. You have a heart of gold.” Scott watched Peter’s expression change from an eyeroll to a deep blush. Wow, apparently complimenting Peter does make him blush. It was the easiest thing he’s ever done. “And the fact that you get along so good with Cassie is amazing. My two favorite people… Peter, you’re an angel, you know that right? I don’t know how you got lucky enough to end up with beauty, brains, and so much compassion, but I think I’m the really lucky one here. I mean I get to be here with you right now like this.”

 

“I don’t even know what to say to that.” Peter’s eyes were looking a little moist, making Scott believe no one had complimented him like that before. It was truly a crime. “That was so smooth.”

 

“It was, wasn’t it? But none of it was a lie. You’re just so… wow, you know? I feel like I’m about to wake up from one of the best dreams ever because I never thought this would happen.”

 

Peter’s frown made Scott replay his words in his head. What had he said to upset Peter? He was all but confessing his undying love right now. Maybe it wasn’t enough?

 

Soft lips pressed to his own washed al his worries away. Peter was kissing him, slowly, letting every ounce of feeling bleed into it. Pulling Peter closer, he was glad when the younger man didn’t cry out in pain. Scott still knew he had to be cautious of the body below him, but it was hard not to kiss Peter back. Feeling the shirt in Peter’s body, Scott pulled back. He wanted to take this slow, especially with Peter being so beat up.

 

The whine that escaped Peter’s lips as Scott pulled away nearly made him change his mind. But he was sure he could get a lot more noises out of Peter that would be even more enjoyable. Letting himself hover over the boy spread out beneath him, Scott took a minute to take in the sight. Pink faced, covered in tiny cuts and a purple bruise on the right side of his chin, wide eyed, messy haired, puffy lipped. Peter looked stunning. Slowly Scott leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to those pretty, puffy lips before trailing off to the side. Kissing every inch of Peter’s face, enjoying the soft skin beneath as well as the sound of Peter trying to keep his breathing under control.

 

Scott was going to worship Peter’s body like no one had ever done before. The way it should be. Each perfect little ear got kisses, with soft nibble to the ear lobe that made Peter’s hips twitch up, searching for contact. Trailing down, Scott kissed his way down Peter’s neck, leaving a soft bite here and there, testing out all the spots that made Peter gasp and twitch. Down his clavicle, across his chest. Scott was dead set on kissing every inch of Peter at this point. Especially when he looked up to see Peter’s fingers twisted in the bedsheets, clearly trying to keep himself still, biting his lip to keep from making noise, and eyes clenched shut in pleasure.

 

Scott let a tongue flick over Peter’s nipple and smiled at the moan that involuntarily slipped from Peter’s mouth. Those were the noises he was looking for. Another swirl of his tongue followed by a suck drew out a noise so pretty that Scott almost had to palm himself through his pajama pants. Lavishing Peter’s nipples until he was squirming beneath him felt like the only next logical step. Still, even as Peter’s hips thrust up in the air involuntarily, Scott could see he was still holding back. He wanted to hear those noises.

 

Kissing every inch of muscle was like heaven. Peter was in such good shape, it was another reason Scott was amazed the boy wanted this. Wanted him. This was a body that deserved worshipping, and he wouldn’t stop until Peter knew it. Hips. Hips hips hips. Peter had beautiful hips, and once he was healed, Scott wanted to mark them in little hickeys and see how long they stayed before Peter’s healing factor kicked in. But for now he peppered them with kisses and licks, loving the way that Peter was unraveling beneath him.

 

That close to the younger mans crotch, Scott could see his length straining against his pants. As much as he wanted to touch it, Scott ignored the way it bobbed in front of him as he pulled the pants off Peter in one fluid motion. Peter stared up at him with pleading eyes. Silently begging to be touched. He looked so flushed and delicious that Scott almost complied. Almost. Instead he spread Peter’s legs and crawled between them. Peter’s thighs were sent from God himself. So thick and toned. They deserved all the kisses and bites in the world. After a particularly hard nip to the soft inner part of Peter’s thigh, he finally broke.

 

“Scott,” The word itself sounded so needy and desperate that Scott wanted to fuck Peter right then and there. But they could save that for another time.

 

“Yes, honey?” Scott looked up as innocently as he could at Peter. He wasn’t about to do anything Peter didn’t want to do, so he was glad the boy was finally about to break.

 

“That feels so good. Please, I need more. Please.” As if his desperate voice wasn’t enough, his fully blown pupils were. Peter was really enjoying it. That was Scott’s main goal.

 

Slowly, Scott leaned down and licked a thin strip across the head of Peter’s cock. The younger man moaned loudly and fully, threading a hand through Scott’s hair and holding firmly. Peter probably had the strength to rip Scott’s head clean off, so the strained restraint was nice.

 

In one fluid motion, Scott swallowed Peter whole, reveling in the noise that fell out of his mouth. Scott wasn’t sure how soundproofed the walls in the Compound were, but if they weren’t then he was sure all the occupants just heard it. Another hand fisted its way into his hair, tugging gently. Scott could feel the struggle in Peter’s body as he tried not to fuck himself into Scott’s mouth. At that point he was torn between dragging it out and seeing how riled up he could get Peter and just letting him go to town on Scott’s mouth.

 

“Oh wow. You feel so good, Scott. I think I’m getting close.” His voice cracked with a moan as Scott sucked on the tip in just the right way. Deciding on letting Peter chase his own orgasm, Scott let his hands travel up to Peter’s where they rested on his head. He gave a few small taps until Peter got the message. The first slam down was a little aggressive and Scott tried his hardest not to gag. He didn’t want to ruin this for Peter.

 

A chant of ‘Oh fuck’ and ‘Scott’ fell from Peter’s lips around a whole slew of filthy moans. Finally caving in to the steady throb in his cock, he let a hand drift down into his pajama bottoms. Letting a groan of his own out at the sensation, Peter must have felt it because his thrusts slowed but didn’t stop. Peeking up at Peter, he found the boy staring down at him, clearly aware of Scott jerking himself off. Maybe it was the way Scott was looking up at him, or the moan he let out around Peter’s cock, because a warm spurt shot down his throat.

 

Peter buried himself as far down Scott’s throat and it took all he had not to gag and throw up then and there. Instead, he focused on the warm sensation shooting down his throat and the feeling of his own hand on his cock. When Peter finally pulled out, Scott couldn’t help but gasp for air. His relief was short lived, and suddenly he was being flipped onto his back, Peter straddling the lower portion of is thighs, already tugging his pajama bottoms down far enough to reveal Scott’s cock.

 

A small dribble of precum leaked out at Peter as the boy stared down at it. A hand wrapped around him, gently at first and Scott breathed out a sigh of pleasure. It started out tentatively at first, Peter exploring and Scott unwilling to push him further. But then Peter’s grip tightened and his pace picked up. Looking at Peter’s face being so enthralled was enough to push Scott over the edge. Cumming with a moan, he watched as white spurts coated Peter’s hand. It was an image he wouldn’t be forgetting anytime soon. In fact, he knew he’d be dreaming of it the next time he slept.

 

They stared at each other for a minute before Peter let out a small chuckle.

 

“Wow.” Peter looked at his hand before taking a tiny lick, as if taste testing it. If Scott was about twenty years younger, he’d be flipping Peter over for round two. Instead, his softening cock twitched weakly. “When are we doing that again, because wow. Just wow. You know?”

 

“Yeah.” Before Scott could say anything else Peter was falling beside him, nestling into the crook of his arm. Blindly reaching behind him, he grabbed a shirt from the nightstand, wiping his hands off on it before wiping up the mess on their cocks.

 

Pulling up his pants with one hand, Scott let the other wrap protectively around Peter’s waist. Trying to think of something to say, Scott realized Peter had fallen asleep instead. Placing a gentle kiss to Peter’s messy brown hair, Scott closed his eyes and let himself drift off, too.


End file.
